The Darkest Knight Part 3
by Death000001
Summary: Part 3 to The Darkest Knight


As they left the mouth of the cave he quickly grabbed her bag and handed it to her.

"Run home." He said. "Run and dont look behind you, dont even stop for breath." His voice was stern but shakey. He was genuinely scared.

"But what about-" She started to speak when the silence of the forest was broked by an unearthly roar.

The moinlight was bright enough to see. But she wouldnt have missed this even in the dark. A massive beast on all fours crept out of the trees. The man grabbed her wrist, and errily and slowly pulled her behind him.

"What are you doing?" The deamons voice was like thunder itself. Not loud but still soul-peircing.

"You cannot have her. You will not have her!" The man said, arms outstreached backward to sheild her.

"I should have killed you the day we met. All as well though. Because you will join her for your disobediance. You will watch as I slowly tear her flesh to ribbons!" The beast charged, shaking the ground as it ran.

The man pushed her out of the way and was struck by the creatures massive, clawed hand. He flew back and rolled on the ground. He flipped, head over feet, slamming into the ground. Then he suddenly landed upright and slid to a stop.

The man pulled two swords from his back and sprinted forward. He leaped unhumanly high in the air but was struck down by Bale. The man hit the ground, sending a cloud of dust into the air. But he wasnt finished. He jumped to his feet and sent a flurry of slashes at the beast. Bale screamed in pain before hitting the man again.

He flew into a tree and layed still. Then the deamon turned its attention to the girl.

"I will enjoy hearing you scream." The beasts mouth turned into a twisted, toothy smile.

Bale walked towards her breathing heavily. It reared back its claw and struck down at her. But to Bales surprise she slid back just in time. It was the man. He pulled her out of the way just before the beasts hand slammed into the ground.

Bale roared so loud the girl thought her ears would bleed. The man roared back and ran forward. The beast matched his pace and they slammed into eachother with unrelenting force. She was shocked when the man lifted Bale and threw him into the cave wall. When the creature rose the man was gone. Vanished.

Bale pulled himself from the fallen rubble and stepped forward.

"Coward! Where are you?!" Bale screamed. "Show yourse-"

The girl saw a flash if light, like moonlight glinting on steel, and the beast stood still. She looked to the side of the daemon to see the man kneeling down, his sword back and dripping a black fluid. She looked back at bale expecting him to lash out at any second. Then the same liquid sprayed from its neck. The beast fell.

The forest fell to a maddening silence. Then the man approached her.

"Youre safe now." He breathed out heavily and sat beside her.

"And you are free." She smiled. "What will you do now?"

"Im not sure." He said. "Its been centuries since I left the kingdom. Its probably changed so much..."

"So come with me." She said to him. "I live in the countryside. You can slowly adjust to being around people again. And that way you wont be stuck in this damned place anymore."

"That sounds very nice." He smiled more warmly than he had in centuries.

"But I do have one condition, you must answer a question for me."

"Anything." He said. "Just ask."

"What is your name?"

"Elric, my name is Elric." By the look on his face it had been years since he even heatd his name out loud.

"Elric...I like it." She smiled.

"And you?" Elric asked, laughing a little.

"Zanori."

The night faded to dawn and both Elric and Zanori made the long journey to her cottage just outside of the village. A place Elric could finally call home.

They lived happily together for years. Had evenings filled with laughter and peace. They would hold eachother close and dance in front of the fireplace. And for the first time in their lives they never had to worry about anything. Because, to them, the only thing they needed was eachother.

 **THE END**


End file.
